


Come Fly With Me

by Elfbert



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfbert/pseuds/Elfbert
Summary: Fic for anyone who's ever had a bad journey, but good travelling companions. Preseries. (03/15/2005)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: A little bit of pre-series fun, first posted last November on my LJ, and I have *no idea* why I didn't post it here...but I did forget I'd written it. Ooops.  
  
Beta: SueC, as always, came through ::snerk::  


* * *

Ensign Trip Tucker drummed his fingers on the armrest of his seat, looking up at the departure boards for the thousandth time. His shuttle transfer to Jupiter station was still showing as 'Delayed'. No indication of when it might turn up.

He sighed audibly, glancing around for somewhere he could get a drink or at least some chocolate. There was nowhere in the small departure lounge, so he stood up to head back through to the main building.

As he reached the doorway a young uniformed crew-woman stepped in front of him. "Can I be of assistance, sir?"

"I'm just going to grab some food," Trip answered, starting to step around her.

"I'm sorry, sir, now you've been security checked I'm afraid I can't allow you back onto the main concourse. And we need all passengers to be here for immediate boarding when the shuttle does land." She smiled in perhaps the least sincere way Trip could imagine.

He opened his mouth to protest, then decided not to bother. It was obvious she was only repeating the policy line.

He went back to his seat by the window and slumped into it. At least once the damn shuttle did arrive he was travelling first-class. He knew he'd be treated to food and drink then.

Despite the delay he was still excited about his journey. He had been invited to speak at an engineering seminar by one of his old mentors. It filled him with pride to think that his work had been recognised as a cut above the average, and that more senior engineers were willing to listen to his ideas and theories.

He glanced up to the blue sky to see a shuttle heading towards the docking post. He smiled and checked his watch. It was only 3 hours later than scheduled. It could have been worse.

He watched as the passengers quickly disembarked and through the windows he could see the frantic work of the crew as they prepared for the new passengers.

After what seemed only minutes the first class passengers were called to the gate and guided to the walkway. He was shown to his front-row seat and the smiling steward stowed his hand-baggage for him, then quickly arranged the other passengers. The section was far from full, and Trip couldn't help but notice the steward seemed to spend rather longer ensuring that the higher-ranking officers were comfortable. As an Ensign he was at least three ranks below everyone else around him and he began to worry a little about the journey. He didn't want to listen to the fawning of the young man for the entire time. It was customary for the stewards and stewardesses on the shuttles to be people who were working their way into Starfleet, usually those still studying for the entrance exams. It came as no surprise that any chance to schmooze a senior officer wouldn't be passed up.

He listened as the engines powered up and looked at his watch again. He was impressed at the efficiency of the crew for such a fast turnaround. The engine note sounded perfect as he felt the gentle lift and watched as the ground seemed to fall away beneath them.

He noticed that the jumpseat in front of him was not in use, despite having the designation 'chief steward' above it. He assumed that the activity going on in the small curtained off area just down the corridor was the continuing preparations for the journey, so the crew hadn't been able to take their seats, even for take-off.

As soon as the shuttle settled into its journey stewards began emerging from the small space, walking briskly toward the back of the shuttle. Some of them looked harried and stressed, as if the last 15 minutes had pushed them to the limits. The man who had seated Tucker appeared, and Trip almost let out a sigh of relief when he walked past and through to the next section back. Then another figure appeared. His white uniform jacket showed the gold and black braiding of chief steward, his black trousers were sharply creased, shoes shining brightly. Trip had never seen someone make the uniform look more military. Then he looked up into the serious face. A comma of dark hair was falling across the man's forehead, but otherwise he looked completely unflustered, despite the rush.

"Sir, is there anything I can get for you?" he asked, leaning over Tucker and speaking softly. "There is a full menu, including soft beverages and a wine list on your padd, just here."

His finger brushed Trip's arm as he reached out to pull the padd from the armrest. He murmured a quiet "Sorry, sir," at the contact.

Trip had noticed that every seat had a screen in the back of the headrest, but as he was in the front row his was neatly tucked away on a tilting arm. He smiled up, meeting the gaze of the grey eyes.

"I'll just take a look and get back to you, if that's all right," he quickly glanced at the gold and black name badge. "Mr Reed."

"Of course, sir. Just press the button here when you're ready."

Reed met Tucker's gaze again and the merest hint of a smile touched his lips. Then he quickly moved to the next seats and Tucker listened as he explained in soft tones the same routine to the other passengers.

He almost forgot his earlier hunger as he watched the young man coming and going with other orders, always speaking softly and calmly despite the sometimes outright rudeness of the other officers. It seemed they blamed the young man for everything from the late departure of the shuttle to their personal dislikes of some of the food on offer. But despite the raised voices he lent an aura of calm to the small section.

Tucker ordered a beer and some mineral water, then decided upon the fish dish that was on offer. Reed collected it, balancing everything in what seemed a very precarious manner as he served Tucker.

Trip wanted to start up a conversation, but couldn't think of anything to say, and every time he thought he had the low beep of the call button would sound and Reed would have to serve someone else or carry dishes out or fetch pillows or blankets.

After eating Tucker felt himself becoming sleepy and at some point he must have dozed off. He awoke to some violent shuddering as the shuttle bucked and heaved around unsteadily. He tried to grab the armrests but his hands were trapped. He looked down to see that someone had covered him with a blanket and immediately guessed who that would have been.

There were some muffled thumps from the galley area and Tucker almost got up to check that everyone was okay, but Reed appeared from behind the curtain and walked briskly up the aisle and through to the rear compartments, gripping the seat-backs tightly as he made his way unsteadily, checking that everyone had their restraints on.

After a few minutes he returned and pulled down the jumpseat in front of Tucker, strapping himself in securely. He gave an apologetic half-smile to Tucker.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I'm afraid this may delay our journey further," he said.

"No problem. What's causing it?" Trip asked.

"I believe it's some form of gravitational disturbance caused by a comet, sir. I can find out more for you, if you'd like." He reached to undo his harness.

"No, no, its okay," Trip held out a hand to stop the younger man. "It's not safe to walk around."

As if to demonstrate the shuttle gave a huge lurch. Almost immediately the call sound beeped numerous times and Reed quickly removed his harness and headed down the aisle. Tucker couldn't believe that anyone would have the gall to summon Reed to them as the shuttle continued to bounce around so dangerously.

He watched as Reed fetched and carried again, sometimes hanging on to walls or seating for dear life as he provided extra sickbags, food, alcohol and blankets to the passengers. When Reed finally staggered back and sat down Tucker could see that he was tired.

"You okay?" he asked quietly. "Sir?" Reed looked surprised.

"You look tired, I just wondered if you were okay," Tucker explained.

"Of course, sir. Is there anything I can get for you?" Reed offered.

Tucker could feel a headache threatening but was loath to ask Reed to fetch him anything.

The pause was a fraction too long, and Reed immediately stood up. "Sir? What can I get for you?"

"I...um, I just have a bit of a headache. I was wondering if you..."

He was cut off by Reed quickly turning. "Of course, sir, one moment."

Reed pulled aside the curtain and disappeared. The shuttle gave a massive jolt and Tucker heard alarms being rapidly turned off in the cockpit. Then it began tipping on its side as it shuddered, the engines powering up to try to right the shuttle and set it back on course. Tucker gripped the armrests of his seat tightly, feeling himself slide to the side, even in his seat. Then he suddenly realised Reed hadn't returned. He struggled to undo the restraints, which was hard work as they were tight against him. Finally they released him and he fell to his knees, immediately deciding it was safer than trying to walk. He crawled along the corridor, the shuttle tilting so far over that one hand and knee were on what should have been the wall, but was rapidly turning into the floor.

He found Reed huddled at the side of the galley, one hand pressed against a gash on his head, the blood bright red on the stark white of his uniform.

"Jesus! Are you all right?" Tucker grabbed at a cloth and slithered down the floor to Reed, stopping himself by bracing his feet against the wall so they were sitting in the corner together, the floor and wall now both at a 45 degree angle.

He held the cloth against the wound, but Reed took it himself. "Sir, you really should sit down. You shouldn't be out of your seat."

The beep of the call button sounded again and Tucker reached out and smacked the off switch.

"Don't they ever give it a rest?" he muttered.

"I should see what they need," Reed began to push himself to something approaching upright.

"No way. You're not going anywhere." Tucker grabbed out as Reed swayed, the ship lurching again. The result was Reed landing half on top of Tucker, immediately pushing against Tucker's chest. "Sir, I'm so sorry."

"Just...stay. Don't move. The last thing we need is you getting yourself into any more trouble," Tucker smiled.

Reed pressed his hand back to the cut on his head, which Tucker was glad to see wasn't bleeding nearly as much now.

The shuttle began to tilt back, returning to its normal way up, shuddering less.

Tucker breathed a sigh of relief as Reed pushed himself to his feet, tentatively holding on to the edge of the work surface. Other stewards began to make their way into the galley, all looking slightly traumatised. They gave Tucker slightly odd looks, but Reed quickly gave everyone orders and organised them to tidy up and check on all the passengers. He began to walk away too, but Tucker reached out and grabbed his arm.

"You're not going anywhere until I've checked out that cut," he said.

"I have to check they're all right first, the passengers are more important," Reed protested.

Tucker called one of the nearby stewards who were tidying the galley. "Hey, just go and check on all the first class passengers, would you?" he asked.

The woman nodded and quickly walked away, leaving the two men alone.

"Now, come with me," Trip ordered, grabbing a first aid box as he walked toward the first class bathroom.

It was a small room, containing a shower stall, a sink and a toilet. Trip sat Reed down on the toilet lid and wet a cloth. He gently wiped the blood from Reed's face, pulling his jacket aside. "Take this off, you can't go out there looking like that."

Reed removed the bloodstained clothing, revealing a crisp white shirt underneath. Tucker could see the play of his muscles as he moved in the confined space. He pulled Reed up to standing and took a closer look at the cut.

"You'll live," he pronounced. "Just let me put some of this on."

He carefully applied some of the healing fluid to the cut, then smiled at Reed.

"Better?"

Reed nodded. "Now, sir, I really should..." The craft lurched again and Trip found himself flung into the arms of the other man, their bodies pressed close together. "I really...should..." Reed repeated, staring into Tucker's blue eyes.

"Should?" Tucker questioned, his warm breath caressing Reed's lips.

Reed opened his mouth and leaned into Trip, the kiss melting them together, their bodies moulding against each other. Trip held onto Reed, sliding his hands over the tight buttocks of the other man, everything forgotten except the moment.

Reed pushed his hands in-between them. At first Trip thought he was going to be pushed away, but then he felt the zip on his uniform being pulled down, the material pushed from his shoulders and hands working their way inside his shirt.

Within minutes they were both semi-naked, trousers around their ankles, shirts in disarray. Reed pushed Tucker backwards until he was sitting on the sink. Both their cocks were hard, their surroundings and the atmosphere adding to the excitement.

Tucker pulled Reed to him, hitching his legs up to give Reed easier access to his ass.

Reed pumped the hand soap dispenser a few times until he had a palmful of the slick pink liquid, quickly covering himself in it, then swiping his fingers over Tucker's opening.

"Now." Tucker said breathlessly, pulling Reed towards him and kissing him hard.

He felt Reed fumble with lubricated fingers, guiding them together. He gasped at the sensation, Reed immediately kissing him hard again to muffle the sound.

The sex was fast and dirty, leaving both men panting after completion. Tucker watched as Reed quickly cleaned himself, re-buttoning his trousers and tucking his shirt in neatly. Tucker watched for a moment before following the example, knowing they couldn't be far from Jupiter Station. He looked at the destruction that surrounded them, the surface covered in soap and cum, the bottles and soaps knocked to the floor.

Reed smiled. "I'll deal with it. You should go and take your seat again."

Tucker nodded slowly, not entirely sure what to do.

"Go. We're nearly there," Reed gestured.

Tucker took his seat, feeling as if everyone could tell what had just happened. He smoothed a hand through his hair and tried to determine if he smelt of their activities.

A few minutes later he was amazed to see Reed reappear, not a hair out of place. Reed went into the galley for a few minutes before taking his seat opposite Tucker again.

Tucker didn't have a clue what to say, so he didn't say anything. He watched as Reed performed the pre-docking checks and felt the bump as they docked. He slowly gathered his belongings as everyone else disembarked, watching as Reed shook hands with various officers, apologised for the journey and made small talk.

Eventually there were only the two of them left. Tucker looked up to see Reed gazing at him, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I've...got a room booked, here," he started. "If you want to..."

Reed smiled. "I'm afraid I have two more flights to attend to today, sir," he said.

"You...oh."

Tucker walked up the aisle, looking up the walkway leading to the main station.

"I...guess...I'll be going, then," he said slowly.

"Yes, sir. I hope you had a pleasant journey," Reed smiled.

"I..." Tucker stammered. "I don't even know your first name."

"I notice that you're booked on a return ticket, sir," Reed's smile, if possible, got wider. "That gives you two days to find out."

Tucker did a slight double take, then smiled himself. "And two days for you to realise my name isn't 'sir'," he said quietly.

"Yes, sir. You have a nice trip," he called as Tucker walked away. "I certainly did. Now I'm all tuckered out."

Trip's jaw dropped open. He suddenly looked forward to his return journey.


End file.
